


A Nightmare of a Novel

by Bronzeflower



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blankets, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dreams, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, In which the entire novel of Frankenstein was a nightmare, M/M, Modern Era, Murder but only in the 'dream', Nightmares, Talking, The creation is mentioned but doesn't exist, This is a pretty good list of items, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Victor has nightmares, i don't really know what else to tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8709199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzeflower/pseuds/Bronzeflower
Summary: Victor has a nightmare, and Henry comforts him





	

**Author's Note:**

> ?????????? ???????? ???? ???????????? ?

Victor awoke with a start, his breathing heavy, and his palms sweating.

He tried to control his breathing, but the horrors of his nightmare kept haunting him.

He slowly tried to get up from his bed; his entire being trembled in fear of what could be around the corner.

Victor looked around his house just to be sure that the monster rom his dream wasn’t in fact, a reality.

He made his way to the kitchen, turning on lights as he went. He grabbed a glass and began to fill it up with water, all the while looking over his shoulder in search of the deformed figure of the specter of his nightmare.

Victor drank the glass of water and then set the glass down.

He still shook from the terror of the images he saw. He glanced over his shoulder once again and screamed when he saw a figure, knocking over the glass in his fright.

The glass shattered, making a loud crash that echoed throughout the kitchen.

“Victor!” The figure ran over to him. “Darling, are you okay?”

“Henry.” Victor breathed out in relief.

“Honey, dear. Are you okay? The glass didn’t hurt you, did it?” Henry worried.

“N-no, no. I’m, I’m fine, Henry.” Victor said.

“Are you sure, Victor? You don’t need anything?” Henry asked.

“No.” Victor answered.

“Not even my famous hot chocolate?” Henry had a slight smile.

“…Maybe that.” Victor replied and was rewarded with Henry beaming at him.

“I’ll get started on it then. Go sit down at the kitchen counter, and I’ll sweep up this glass. Don’t step in it beforehand.” Henry got Victor to sit down and swept up the glass on the ground threw it away.

Henry hummed as he made the hot chocolate, swaying slightly to his song.

Victor smiled at his husband, his mind almost forgetting about the monstrosity of his dream, but the figure loomed at the back of his mind, as if it demanded to be seen and thought about at all times.

Henry soon brought over two steaming cups of hot chocolate. He placed down the mugs and grabbed a large blanket from one of the closets and covered Victor with it.

“I know you didn’t ask for a blanket, but I figured you would have appreciated it.” Henry thought for a moment. “If you want to, we could go to the couch and cuddle.”

“…I’d like that.” Victor said.

The two of them moved to the couch and snuggled underneath the large blanket together with their cups of hot chocolate.

Victor took a sip of his hot chocolate, allowing the sweet taste to wash his worries and fears away.

“Did you have a nightmare?” Henry questioned.

“How could you tell?” Victor looked at Henry with wide eyes.

“You’re only this skittish when you have one.” Henry took a sip of his hot chocolate. “And it’s the middle of the night, and you never take a break to get water when you’re working this late.”

“Oh, right.”

“Do you want to tell me about it?” Henry inquired.

“I, I don’t know. Do you want to hear about it?”

“I would like to.” Henry said. “And it also makes you feel better. So, how did the dream start?”

“I was in a laboratory creating something. I worked for ages on it, not stopping to eat or sleep or enjoy the sights around me. I was creating a being of unimaginable horror. I don’t’ remember how I brought it to life, but he creature was hideous and deformed and an absolute monster.”

“A monster?”

“A monster. It murdered William, and then framed Justine for it by putting the picture in her pocket.”

“You mean the picture on the necklace William wears, right? The one people always think is a locket, but it’s not?”

“Yep.” Victor confirmed. “After those murders, the monster asked me to create another one of him. A female version that I ended up destroying. In response, the monster, the, the monster…”

Victor once again trembled at the memory of his dream. He took a sip of his hot chocolate, but it seemed bland and tasteless in his distress.

“Darling? Victor?” Henry looked at Victor in concern. “You don’t need to tell me about your nightmare if you don’t want to.”

“N-no. No.” Victor drank some hot chocolate and took a breath. “I want to tell you.”

“Take your time. Remember, you don’t have to force yourself.” Henry gave Victor a reassuring smile. Victor gave a strained smile back.

“The monster killed you.” Victor’s voice shook. “I was thought to have murdered you. Later, the monster murdered Elizabeth, and my father withered away to nothing.”

Henry stayed silent in his horror and surprise.

“I sought the monster to kill him in revenge for what he did to my loved ones!” Victor yelled in anger before becoming more subdued. “But, in the end, I failed to kill the monster, dying around the time I had finally caught up to him.”

“Victor…” Henry managed to say, unsure of what he could do to help the man before him.

“You don’t have to say anything.” Victor reassured. “I just need you here.”

The two finished their hot chocolates and set the mugs down. They snuggled closer together, eventually falling asleep and having dreams without of the image of the monster.

**Author's Note:**

> So, in my English class, we found out that Victor never mentions how he created the monster, despite all the shows that depict the creation being brought to life with lightning. Another thing, the novel never mentions that the picture William has was a locket, so watch out for that if your teacher is sneaky like that.


End file.
